User talk:DominatetheFreedom
This is my first edit Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the We Live Together page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! SolZen321 (talk) 06:08, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Posting my signature box without having to copy paste the source There's a reason why it creates an unused sentence space, even if i use the source. Admin Talk Asherus Ultra Fight Orb Kaiju Kaori Nazuka's birthday Cardfight Vanguard Talk Oh you play Cardfight Vanguard? What deck you use and whose your avatar? My favourite clan is Link Joker and my avatar is Alter Ego Messiah.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 14:16, March 17, 2017 (UTC) How do you think of Different World Ride? Which card will your wish to be different world ride with?--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 14:29, May 4, 2017 (UTC) Shiranui Domination Domination is OP but Messiah from Link Joker can counter it with lock.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 14:17, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Actually, having no rear guards or less rear guards will not help. The new Shiranui and another idk what G2 it is can force call any card from drop zone and use the new stride then domniate it for each face up G-Unit. Meanwhile, Messiah can do it well due to its locking emphasies.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 14:25, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Suggest a new Link Joker keyword and possible Messiah G3.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 14:35, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Ultraman Wikia Headquarters Join us on the Live!Chat, please. --Zombiejiger (talk) 01:47, May 20, 2017 (UTC) My Username nice! you changed you name? thats cool! btw nice avatar. OH WHATYA SAY? 05:31, May 22, 2017 (UTC) How did i got the Orb Movie RAW? Where do you get the pictures and gif for Orb's movie and do you have the link? Thanks.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 03:58, July 22, 2017 (UTC) How to get to the movie page instead of the insurance page?--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 07:03, July 22, 2017 (UTC) I meant after going Wizard Subs for the Orb movie, what should I click to get to watch the movie?--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 07:39, July 22, 2017 (UTC) Simple question Hi, can I know which episode of Geed where Zero says the star always show up late to Geed?--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 14:36, November 2, 2017 (UTC) Sorry but how is my gif. laggy in a sense? Thanks.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 14:05, January 7, 2018 (UTC) So the best is to use the normal speed for gif. of techniques? I am using an ipad and only allowed for 10 seconds gif. I guess I have to remove the other gifs. I added to this wikia due to this. Thanks.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 14:16, January 7, 2018 (UTC) Well thanks for that. I will try to slow down the other gifs I have added but give me some time. But the way, you still using Aqua Force for vanguard?--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 14:28, January 7, 2018 (UTC) Well, okay. Thinking of building a Messiah deck. Using Omega lock with Flageolet then blast opponent with Harmoics Neo. If cannot then Star Gate Zeroth Dragon.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 14:36, January 7, 2018 (UTC) Oh yeah, ZR are very expensive. But Megiddo have reprint sooner, will it decrease the price a bit?--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 14:55, January 7, 2018 (UTC) Oh I see. For now I am womdering what Dragon Deity of Destruction, Gyze will do. And the clan of it, it may be Cray Elemental but I have a theory it takes the clan of his host, since it's Kazuma(Luard) most probably Shadow Paladin. Gastille must have a on stride skill.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 15:01, January 7, 2018 (UTC) Yeah, that is a tough question. I think the US Zeroth Dragon may be used by any of the good guys. Good guess will be Shion or Aichi. Another guess is Kazuma himself, Kazuma uses both Ultimia and Gyze and fight Chrono, Chrono loses, he becomes Gyze with Kazuma remain as the US Apsotle, with the Zeroth Dragon.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 15:17, January 7, 2018 (UTC) huh future is unpredictable but the future will show you the happening 04:14, February 20, 2018 (UTC)so i was wondering for a very long time who is the person who conceptualized the series with concept arts Thank You... future is unpredictable but the future will show you the happening 08:57, February 20, 2018 (UTC)you mean this Reply future is unpredictable but the future will show you the happening 02:09, March 24, 2018 (UTC)hey dtf is it the trademark revealed what is the name of the ultra future is unpredictable but the future will show you the happening 12:34, April 16, 2018 (UTC)DTF can you edit the ultraman 2018 blog with those image that i uploaded You seem to now a lot about ultraman It would be great if you could help me, Mr.Cutlery, Veloxt1r0kore, Akreious, Saint rider 890 and Prehistorich make profiles for Ultras on Vs Battles Wiki. You can join us here: http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1656239, we also have a discord server for discussing Ultraman: https://discord.gg/JrHYGtM Sun (talk) 18:26, May 29, 2018 (UTC) Transformation Item Polls Hello, please share your thoughts on my new blog post if you haven't yet (there is a new poll). EmeraldCrosser (talk) 23:30, June 14, 2018 (UTC) Rosso and Blu Powers Hi Dominate, what do you think about whats going on between Kitsune and I. I'm asking you this because you are the one who made most of the edits to their pages. EmeraldCrosser (talk) 22:16, July 17, 2018 (UTC) Discord I have a Discord account, can you send me an invite? EmeraldCrosser (talk) 02:15, July 18, 2018 (UTC) Thanks! I'm in. EmeraldCrosser (talk) 02:51, July 18, 2018 (UTC) Appearance Lists Poll Feel free to vote your opinion on my recent blog post. EmeraldCrosser (talk) 23:52, July 23, 2018 (UTC) WAIT A MOMENT Before you call me out for reviving this, I will merely say that the same attacks' hand positions and appearances have varied before; look at the Saxium Ray, for example. I will also state that if the Aqua Jet Blast can both push opponents away and heal allies, surely it can cut down some trees. I have mixed it with the old water jet's description as well. KitsuneSoldier (talk) 20:27, August 17, 2018 (UTC) Thank you for your business, and for not making this any more complicated than it needs to be. As for Emerald, understood. KitsuneSoldier (talk) 21:37, August 17, 2018 (UTC) Horoborus Attribute Hey man, considering you managed to identify the (possible) attribute on the Horoborus Crystal, you must have really good eyesight, and I commend you for that! W1k1m8st3r (talk) 18:30, August 22, 2018 (UTC) New Crystals Hey, I saw new pictures of the R／B Crystals online. Do you know which website to find them on? Frosterra (talk) 22:09, October 1, 2018 (UTC) Thanks for the link. The crystals I was looking for should be in the same wave as the ones you recently added to this wiki. Is there maybe a news site that announces the new crystals? Frosterra (talk) 00:29, October 2, 2018 (UTC) Is it really a Leak? Just to explain myself, earlier in the month, Moar had found a Twitter account with magazine leaks of kaiju from Taiga. He would've probably showed it to more people, but before he could, it was strangely deleted, likely by Tsupro or Bandai. What he saw in terms of monsters was this: *What looked pretty close to a fusion of Galberos and Horoboros, I say this is likely Hellberos. *A sort of armored humanoid vampire thing with a resemblance to Kyuranos, probably Knight Fang. *Something that looked like Yapool's dad, probably Segmegel since the name sounds humanoid. *A large muscular green lizard with a cannon, I'd guess Gigaderos. *What was a Tyrant with a crimson color to it. *and Noiseler. --Emgaltan (talk) 14:00, April 18, 2019 (UTC) BIG NEWS! Please go here for your own post-Taiga speculations: User blog:PrimeRogue/About_Taiga A different user. (talk) 04:52, April 20, 2019 (UTC) Will Alien Nackle appear in Ultraman Z? He's appeared in every other New Generation Hero media. So far, he's appeared in: *Ultraman Ginga *Ultraman Ginga S *Ultraman X (two individuals) *Ultraman Orb *Ultraman Geed The Movie: Connect The Wishes! *Ultraman R/B *Ultraman Taiga